German Patent Application No. DE 26 04 148 describes a monitoring device for an antilock braking control system (ABS) in which the ABS is switched off upon occurrence of a fault. Furthermore, the ABS has a fault memory having a plurality of memory locations in which the occurring faults are stored. The type of fault can be detected immediately upon diagnosis.